Legend's Told: The Story of Silver Tail and The Silver Wolves
by SilverWing226
Summary: A journey through the world of Wolf's Rain, where hunters trive, and wolves keep the peace. The last time paradise was opened, a lone wolf pup was taken into the next world. When something goes wrong, a never ending loop is created. Now the loop needs to be broken. Will they fix it? Or will the loops never end? Warning: There is use of another language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, write, draw, edit, or have anything to do with Wolf's Rain except that I am a huge fan. This is also my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it~ Do not be afraid to tell me if something is worng though. Not the best at grammer and spelling... Any how, most of the comments will be to the top. I want a certain effect... Have fun~ Number 1 rule... Be honest... Please...

NOTE: This takes place after the series ends, though no one is sure exactly what had happened before all of that. Legends occurred during these times to explain what had originally happened though the next time the chosen wolf tried to open paradise, he brought with him a small pup that was destined to create the new paradise in the next loop.

Summary: Though an unknown event happened, and the loops have yet to stop repeating. The pup is forever cursed by her coat to bear a destiny she does not wish to have. Rejecting it, she lives through each and every loop, seeming to be the only one who can recall the earlier loops. Only through looking into her eyes can others remember what occurred in the other loops. Eventually, during one loop, she loses her memory, and from that loop on, can only recall her memory through her dreams and certain events. Her instinct and dreams guide her to the wolves, humans, and animals, destined to follow the path with her in order to fulfill the loop and pass to the next paradise. Until then, the loops continue to roll, until the wolf of legend fulfills what destiny has taught her to do. With the aid of characters that are similar to the loop before them, she travels through each loop learning more and more about their destiny. Will she be able to open the door to the next paradise? Or will the loop never cease?

Pre chapter: Last loop's end to the beginning…

The top of the mountain was bloodied, as the silver wolves were torn into by the arctic one. The air was sickeningly cold and bit at even the fluffiest wolves. The sky was a dense grey that chilled the mood of the scene more. The red moon shown bright, begging for more blood to be spilt. The clouds held up the color of thunder and rain, though they did no such thing, the ice was thick, or was it stone with snow, that she could not tell… Blood seemed to stain each part of the ground as though it dominated there. Did there need to be so much bloodshed? The last of the silver wolves was screaming as the arctic one tore out his still beating heart. The bodies of the pack, my family and friends, lay battered and torn to bits about me. They fought so hard to make it this far, only to die the most gruesome deaths possible? Was this what it meant to be a wolf? It had to be. That was what I was taught by my father, the head of the silver wolves. He stepped forward laughing at the gore before him. The arctic wolf threw the heart aside as the blood dripped from his muzzle. He was injured in several places; blood soiled his snow coat. Though no one could tell of whom it belonged to. That tends to happen when you fight an entire pack all alone. Originally, he had friends, a pack; though, they too lay among the dead silver pack. I could still recall all of the death and gore that followed their defeat. They all protected one another, revenged each other, died with a purpose.

"Well, well, well, you have nothing left to live for." My father boasted, as he stepped forward, relishing with sickening pleasure the slight before him.

"You took everything from me." He replied calmly.

"I did. You will not need paradise," The silver wolf replied," I want it to bring my little pup; a new world safe from you filthy mutt breeds." He spat at the arctic wolf.

"You will not open paradise." The arctic wolf responded, "Though your pup is destined to open the next and create a new paradise."

"HAH!" The silver wolf laughed, "I, the all mighty Bluvgon, shall open paradise to save the wolf race from being any more _impure_ than it already is." He boasted as he adding emphasized malice to the last bit.

"If you think you can open paradise; then defeat me in battle." The arctic wolf suggested as he bared his fangs stained with blood. His growl was low and yet still powerful and deadly.

"So be it!" Bluvgon growled as the two locked in deadly combat.

The two ripped into each other, severing tendons, slicing arteries, cracking bones, breaking teeth and claws, and cutting muscle and fur to shreds. Each blow impaling its victim in some sort of fashion. They danced in circles as the two clashed into the center only to part once more. Their final clash had caused the arctic wolf to limp to the ground slightly. Bluvgon had finally caught his back leg. He lunged to the arctic wolf in attempts to end the fight, when a flash of silver crossed his back as he plummeted to the ground with a thud. Frozen stiff, and limp, he could no longer move. He was in shock; no other wolf was around, and his target was right before him. Then the culprit landed in front of him, his own pup.

"WHY?!" He questioned.

She turned to him, a bloody mess of fate. A dark stain on the world, that would forever, and always be, evil and death. He had scared her life, killed her world, and everything that was dear and light. She gave no answer; she thought he would have already known. The arctic wolf limped over to the sacred flower, known as the flower maiden to others. He looked back at her, "Join us? The next loop a waits you." He stated. She walked over to him with her father cursing her, and yet begging me to take the next paradise.

It began to sprout as the silver leader laughed in pain and yet death. The lunar flowers began to bloom once more. "You will take the next paradise! Claim it for the silver wolves like you where destined to do! Spread the blood, hate, gore, and death that the silver can only impale on others! We are the alphas! We are the leaders! We are the silver wolves! And you are…" He coughed up blood as the last words she had heard from the arctic wolf were passed. Then the last words her father spoke forever bore into her mind.

"Silver tail…"


	2. Chapter 2: anarctica sendile

Disclaimer: I do not own, write, draw, Wolf's Rain.

I'm going to add trasnlastions so here they are-

anagos - ash

shaw - paw

Chapter 1: Traveling to the start, my name is *arctica sendile*...

What is destiny? Do we know? Is it given to you, or do you choose your path? Are we born with a destiny, or can it be changed? What happens when we stray from destiny? Are we punished, or does time reset…

Following…

But what was I following? It was some sort of feeling, pulling me in this direction. Was I supposed to follow it? Would it lead me to destiny, or destruction? It was some sort of force guiding me to the place I am suppose to go. It had to be instinct. I have been searching for a long time, my journey seems to never end. Why do I chase this unknown thing, when it will only lead to one thing? Everyone's end of the road leads to the same place. So, if the road leads to the same place, why do we follow it? Are we crazy, or…

Are we just curious?

The land was deserted, and had been for the longest of time. It was loud with the wind whipping around the snow. It was almost as though the snow was fogging the sky, to create cover for something to prey on those unfortunate enough to stumble onto the a cursed land. The scent of blood hinted in the air. As well as burning of flesh, and the scent of gun powder. There was no escape for the scents that warned others to stray a far from here; but this one, was determined to travel the road less traveled by. The snow was deep and yet firm. Not a single piece of grass sticking out through it. There was a snow storm that claimed the air and land at the time. The area seemed dead, though he didn't care.

A lone whit wolf trudged about the snow as though pulled by an unknown force. His eyes gleamed a bright yellow, and fur a white as snow. He was a large one at that, at least, as dogs came to be. He was not a dog though, he was a wolf. Many animals that he had encountered on the way begged him not to go through this path; they said so many times, danger and death met the ones who traveled this route. Many had claims that tame wild animals had been captured by the humans and forced to work with them. Some said that monsters roamed the land and ate everything in sight. There was no escape from the beast, though some say there is a loop master who is guarding this land; waiting for the chosen one to end the loop that was said to open here. None of these stories deterred the wolf. After a while, he had a follower, a lone fox that was only a pup.

"Why do you follow me?" Questioned the white wolf not looking astray from his path.

"I want to know what you are going for." The fox pup stated as it jumped from paw print to paw print. The pup fox was snow white with black tips on its ears and tail. Dark grey tips where on his paws; as though he had been playing greedily in ash. His eyes where sparkling with brown; full to the brink with child like curiosity and wonder.

"I do not know what I am heading for." Replied the wolf, "Only that I need to go find it." still not slowing down, he kept true.

"How do you know this is the way to go?" Questioned the curious fox pup now side by side with the wolf.

"Instinct" He stated as he kept walking.

"Coooool!" The pup jumped up and down in excitement. The pup caught right back up with the wolf again full of energy, "My name is Anaw, what is yours?" Questioned the Anaw curiously.

"My name is Kita…" The wolf replied still going forward. Seeing as his tag along was not scramming he decided to pass the time, "Your name is odd to me." He observed to Anaw.

Anaw laughed at this, "My name is in a different language than yours is all. Your name means North Gate? That doesn't fit you at all… I got it!" Anaw exclaimed as he jumped in front of Kita, "Your name should be Arsen!"

Kita looked at him in confusion, "Arsen?"

"Yes, it is a mix of two words in our language; arctica sendile, Arsen!" Anaw wagged his tail happily.

"If this is true, then what is your name meaning?" The wolf questioned pressing on.

"My name means ash paw; anagos meaning ash, and shaw meaning paw, anagos shaw, Anaw." He explained happily.

"So what is the meaning of the name you gave me?" He questioned not really caring.

"That's a secret." Anaw teased with a wink.

Arsen smiled at the childness of the fox pup. He was still young and still had a life ahead of him.

"You know what lies on this path right?" Questioned Anaw.

"No."

"Everyone says that monsters lie on this path, though that is not true."

"What does lie on this path then?"

"Hairless beasts that have weird cloths on them!"

"Humans"

"They smell like a bunch of animals and have fake fur that ranges in colors and changes every day!"

"Hunters"

"They have these metal arms on them that cause explosions or suddenly blast a hole where its tip is pointed!"

"Guns"

"They even tame or forcibly tame other animals, like dogs, and wolves, to help locate and kill us that travel this path!"

"Hunting animals"

Anaw tilted his head in disbelief and disgust almost. "Hey, how do you know so much?"

"I have been around the land more than a couple of times, this is a hunting range."

"Hunting range?" Anaw questioned now interested in this topic. Anaw still assumed he knew this place better though, which showed right on his face.

"Yes, and all of your friends, have been shot, killed, skinned, and most likely eaten or sold for profit of the hunter."

"I want to kill the hunters!" Anaw growled at the wind thinking of how he could sink his teeth into the next hunter he saw.

"That might not be a good idea. Hunters with guns, and hunting animals are too much for a little pup to handle." Arsen commented casting a side glance over to Anaw who was now behind him.

"Well, I'm not giving up!"

Arsen turned to the pup," That so?" He questioned laughing slightly, "That is the spirit, though you might want to go back." He replied as he continued forward.

"No way! I ain't afraid of nuthin!" Anaw exclaimed as he followed suit with the wolf. His wood land life was showing through his speech, "So why are you following something you don't know what it is?"

"I am following my instinct. It tells me to find something."

"Find what?"

"I don't know."

"Your destiny?"

"Possibly, there is just something inside of me telling me that I need to find something; that I need to do something; that I need to go to a certain place."

"But you don't know what the place is, or what the thing is, or where this place is?"

"Correct"

Anaw pondered this then the idea crawled into his head, "Can I help you with your journey?"

Arsen looked at Anaw in curiosity. Why would this small pup want to risk his life to help me? He was sure to have a family that missed him. Was there some sort of revenge involved?

The feeling became strong…

He had to follow his instinct. Something was calling him, asking him, telling him to come to it. He followed it with his heart, and his very soul. Though he still had no clue what it was, and he didn't care.

A certain scent hit his nose suddenly. It was a scent of a flower, though it was sweeter and more fragrant than he had thought. It called to him, and beckoned him to follow. Anaw looked to him in curiosity, as though he could not smell it.

"Do you not smell the scent?" Arsen questioned.

"I do, we all do, though none of us can follow it and find the scent." Anaw responded with a hint of sadness.

Arsen was about to respond when a familiar scent snatched his attention. It was the stench of death, and fur; ash, and burnt flesh, and the smell of old blood. Judging by the sound in the distance, there was two of them, a boy and an adult. Though there was also another scent that he could not register. It smelled of wolf, though it was also the smell of other animals mixed into it.

A bark came from the distance…

"What was that?!" Anaw questioned as he backed up in fear. Arsen growled a low growl as he stepped in front of Anaw. The sound came closer and closer. He was out for blood, and it sounded as though he was ready to track us. He had our scent as well. Arsen snatched Anaw in his mouth and dashed off in another direction. Anaw yelped in surprise. The sudden sound caught the attention of the hunting dog.

They had been caught…

The hunting dog barked loudly as it followed suit of its prey. The humans began to yell as they followed the guide.

"What is it boy?" An old voice questioned.

"He found something papa he found something!" The boy exclaimed.

"Get them Red! Get them!" Yelled the older man.

The dog became more frenzied hearing this, as though it inspired him. It was almost sickening how this dog was degraded. Its scent was off though, it wasn't of dog. If only it didn't smell of other animals it had slain. The only way to tell for sure if it was a wolf was if it…

Red jumped in front of them growling furiously… It had read his mind…

No… It was not a dog…

Before them, was a red coated animal, strong muscles that were constricted for fighting, strong build like Arsen, black tips on his ears and the tip of his tail, his eyes were the same color as Anaw, a deep hazel brown, and on his forehead bore a small white dot. He was huge for a simple hunting dog, and bore a collar, the symbol of slavery for all animals.

"That's a hunting dog?!" Yelped Anaw half in shock and half in fear.

"No…"

"T-then what is it?!" He questioned, stuttering. What could be worse than a hunting dog?! Anaw questioned himself.

"An enslaved wolf…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Wolf's Rain or any of it's producers. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Warning very violent and kind of graphic in violence. By the way Thank you to all who are looking at this and all others who added this as a story to look at. Appreciate it so much! :D Enjoy, ps. next story will have more to translate which is why it is taking a little longer. It is in editing phase right now. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Red trail…

Down the trail of sorrows keep, animals bleached in red so deep,

Horror fills the path, as kept up and covered with ash,

Bangs reign that pierce the sky, claiming victims in the blink of an eye,

Hide not from the blood dogs of dread, for all will perish on the trail of Red.

The wolf growled in a low growl as it blocked their path; threatening their very existence and survival. The snow began to let up a little, as the two wolves sized each other up in silence. The temperature began to plummet as the snow storm let up. Was it due to the calm of the storm? No, it had to be something else. Arsen shook off in his mind; his attention was needed elsewhere at the moment. What made this dog want to join with the humans? Was it not them who caused the problems we had to fix in the first place?

Anaw yelped recognizing just which dog they had encountered, "It's him! The blood dog of the red trail!" He warned at Arsen as he attempted to free himself from the strong jaws of his friend.

"Silence! You are the one who has escaped every last one of us…" The Red wolf snarled at Anaw in anger, "Each day leading more souls out here and away from us." Red began to laugh, "Though today it seems you are a captor yourself. Good, you will look nice on the mantel of the hunter's fire place. I wonder what your meat will taste like." He questioned in sick curiosity. "Your parents were very good. I must say, I do not prefer smoked fox meat, but it wasn't the worst thing I had ever tasted." He laughed as the pained expression twisted onto Anaw's face. How he loved to torture prey before they met their doom. He could already imagine Anaw clamped tight in his jaws, as the blood spilled over into his mouth forever staining the horrid white snow. His fur was already red, so there was no need to worry on that note at all.

"You will not take this fox pup." A new voice claimed in a matter of fact tone. Red looked to the arctic wolf who had yet to peak his interest in the least.

"This is between me and that rat you have in your muzzle." Red stated in a mono toned voice, "I suggest if you don't want your tail ripped off you'll hand over that filth to me and we can all go home happily."

Arsen made no move…

"You don't want that, _thing_, in your stomach anyway." Red continued, seeing how this one was more difficult to deal with. "He is a pest, filthy to the brink of mud, and he has yet to even reach the peak of ripeness. So if you would kindly drop him, so I can find you something more suitable for a wolf of your standards." Red claimed as he stepped forward.

Arsen growled at the newcomer with full intent of ripping his throat out. "I will not hand over this pup. He is my guide and I will kill you if you even so much as touch him with your tail." Arsen threatened.

Red narrowed his eyes, so he chose the pup over another of his kind. Pity, we could have had a good time. "As you wish, though I must say, I would hate to bleach your coat as red as mine is." Red continued as a smirk crossed his muzzle, bearing teeth like a psycho. He lunged forward ready to claim the arctic wolf in his jaw.

Arsen threw Anaw to the side on a fluffy white hill next to them. He jumped back ready to retaliate at any given moment. Growling, the two began to bite at each other in attempts to impale one another. Red snapped at Arsen's front paw as he dodged right and clamped down on Red's back. Blood seemed to be coming out of the wolf in question, though his coat was deep red already. Red stood there for a moment then reached back with his muzzle to claim the offender of the bite. He spun in circles as he missed his target. He growled and barked furiously as he finally claimed the side of the offender with ease. Arsen yelped only for a moment until he bit again into the red wolf. He drove his fangs deep into the dog as blood squirted through the open gaps his muzzle had made. Red yelped as he released the other. Arsen leapt off Red as he glanced at Anaw.

The fox pup had yet to move…

Seeing how this little encounter was fairing, he needed to end it quickly. He bared his teeth as he dashed forward to claim victim. His side was hurting him, but he always had high pain tolerance. Running up, Red braced himself as he too charged full on.

They both leapt in the air and hit each other from the side as jousters in the medieval times would have. Both of them landed opposite as they ran back to go again. This time, they collided front to front. Red made a go for Arsen's throat as he clamped tight on his leg instead. Red wanted nothing more than to rip the very muscle that kept him fighting. How happy he would be to have that much under his belt. Arsen growled furiously in response as he got the back of Red's neck; sinking his teeth as deep as possible, as though if he went deep enough his opponent would just simply drop dead in front of him.

Red twisted in the air as they began to fall closer to the ground. He had Arsen right below him to break his fall, something that even a big wolf would have issues getting back up from. They danced for a long three seconds, struggling for dominance. Arsen yelped as Red crushed him beneath his back. The full force of their body weight, and gravity, had taken its hate out on Arsen. Hearing the satisfying sound, Red sprang from his attacker and grinned furiously at his now defeated wolf. He slowly made his way to Anaw. That sickening pup was now all his, and oh what fun he had in store for the very thing that plagued his hunts and survival.

Anaw was deep into the snow, and almost to the point he was unnoticeable. Ears back in fear and anxiety. He was low and hidden, welcoming the snow with open paws as it welcomed him to sleep. It was surprisingly soft, when normally the snow was hard, wet, or just flat out cold to the bone. This snow was warmer than normal snow; it even had a gloomier shade of white to it. Wait… It's not white in a since… Anaw noted as he came out of his tizzy. He still had seen Red in front of him, though his mind was not registering the danger that claimed a foot of territory every couple of seconds.

Red stepped closer to Anaw as he was ready to start a full on assault to teach this pup just how furious a hunting wolf could be. He tried to jump forward and pounce on his prey, but was caught by a sharp pain in his right thigh. He half fell to the ground as he whiplashed his head to see Arsen tearing his thigh. Red was flummoxed for the moment with shock, though he soon growled as he spun to claim his attacker a new wound to lick. Arsen let go, only to head but the under part of Red's jaw. Arsen pushed up to reveal the neck of the dog and bit hard onto it. He then proceeded to pin the other down in order to get the fight to its end. Red was silent as he knew he was defeated.

The snow around them was claimed with crimson of noble wolf. Various spots were now roughed up and irregular as they had fought. Big globs as well as small droplets painted the area around them. Red may have been red, but his blood still showed in the battle field. Arsen was coated in several places, which made Anaw question if he would be able to make it the rest of the way. Both of the wolves fur was mattered and roughed up. Some of it spiked due to the new gel that clumped their fur together. Arsen's muzzle was a good shade of red by this time, and dripped only slightly from use.

Arsen looked to Anaw as he ran up cautiously to check on his partner. Had he really done it? Was it now fine as ever to come out? Anaw pawed the snow around Red, testing him for immediate response and was thrilled when the hunting dog became unresponsive.

Anaw leapt and spun around, ecstatic in Arsen's new victory. Arsen's ears perked as a familiar clicking came to his mind. He growled and turned, as a bullet shoot right through his shoulder. The snow became tainted yet again, as drops fled Arsen in his time of need. He growled dangerously at the older man standing before him. Next to the man, a boy hung to him. He seemed scared at the sight before him.

"Dang nabit! I won't miss a second time you beast!" Yelled the man as he clicked the gun again. It shot a blank. He fumbled with the gun in order to round it up for the next go round, as Arsen snatched up Anaw in his jaw to get them both to safety. He kept at the pace as he limped slightly in order to get away and keep himself from being injured any more than he already was. The path became more of an invisible trail that neither of them knew was correct. The snow storm picked up yet again, as though waiting to jack them up more than they already were. A moment later into the running spree, they heard a familiar bark.

Red had gotten up…

"I thought you killed the hunting dog?" Anaw questioned in surprise and fear.

Arsen kept silent as he had to keep at his pace instead of speaking. It was deadly clear what Arsen's decision was at this point. He had chose to keep the blood dog alive, though Anaw wondered on why that was. Wolves had always killed each other in the wild, even in cities. So why would this one save another's life just to be hunted down yet again. It's like going for a snake and only cutting off the tail. It did not kill the beast, only slowed it down some; if it did even that.

The barking became louder and louder as they pressed on. Arsen was slowing down tremendously with his injured leg and hurting sides. The blood lose couldn't be helping the situation either at this point. Anaw knew from experience that blood lose could easily be the difference between an escape, and your head planted on a mantle somewhere in the hunters camp. Anaw broke free of Arsen's grip as he lead the way for the injured wolf.

"This way…" He whispered softly, as he dashed off to the complete different direction. Arsen followed in silent pursuit of the pup. The barking and yelling of the man and boy had dulled down to a low murmur. Best of all, Red seemed to have quieted down as well.

The battle had finally showed some decent results on both of them. Anaw sniffed the ground as they trudged up a hill of snow. Along the sides where dead trees that blended in with the falling particles. They where white with black dots all over them, as small skinny, snake like, branches spread through the air as though to grab something. To what they where intending to grab in this desolate place, Arsen knew not. The path below them stunk of various things, blood, death, oil, gun powder, and even stunk of animal decay. There was one particular smell that had caught to Arsen the most. It was of burnt particles that could no longer be burned any more. They had slowed to a walk as the silence overcame the area. The snow storm had died down yet again, as though it where respecting this area for some odd reason.

"You know, this is where I use to live…" Anaw broke the dead silence that had fallen over the path. Arsen kept true as he listened intently at the tale. "We use to all live here. Arctic foxes I mean." He corrected, "The woods was nice a quiet, snow fell every time of day, and the animals where free to roam with no danger in the air." The wooded area around them seemed to start to flicker with faint images of the animals playing and living life with fun and worry free world. "Then," He paused, "The hunters came to our land…" The images ran as bullets filled the ground with smoke and dust. "They set fire to our forest, shot at everything living, and enslaved a lot of us." Fire raged through the area in the dull images as huge dogs claimed their victims like mad bears. Frenzied and blood needy, they trapped and killed the smaller images. "My home was set on fire as we fled one day. It was too deep for the dog to get us, so the man threw a match in. The next thing I knew, father was fighting the dog himself." Anaw continued, "Everything was burned to the ground…" The images suddenly stopped. They stopped at an eerie borrow that was blackened and dark. Anaw stood there as they looked to the tragic hole. "The hunters had taken everything away from all of us who lived here." He continued as Arsen looked about. Everything in the area was burnt and sad. He could still see the remains of a forest, or at least, a paradise for the animals. It was cold and dark as the snow was now a separate color falling down to the ground. It was a dark grey, as though a fire roared in the distance.

Arsen looked to the sky in silent wonder, "Ash?" He questioned as a small flake of ash landed on his nose.

Anaw nodded, "Yes… Some say that the weather is in morning of the forest that once lived here." He answered in a sad tone. "It is a curse laid upon the hunters by the forest guardian." He replied in a certain tone that brought Arsen back to the story. "Some say it is a curse laid upon the land by a guardian of this world. And others…" He paused as the story came here in the tale he thought was true, "Others say it is a sign from the guardian of this world. He is warning us of the trouble that has occurred."

Arsen looked interested in this new insight, "What kind of trouble?" He questioned.

Anaw looked back at Arsen and a shy smile appeared on his face, "Only one knows, as it is its curse. The key only knows what goes, and memory sleeps in the keys eyes. Only to be unlocked by the look, inside the pupil which holds all memory." Replied Anaw in a rhythm.

Arsen looked to Anaw as he realized just who this character was. Anaw nodded as he faced Arsen with a smile broad on his face. Arsen looked to the path to the right of the burnt tunnel in which the family lived before as he trailed forward to it. He was drawn to it for some odd reason, though he could not explain why. He took a few steps forward as he looked back to Anaw. Anaw nodded with the childish smile returning to his face.

A large bang came from the distance, as a cloud of ash and dirt appeared a few inches away from Anaw. Red was barking in the distance as Arsen followed the path at a dashing speed, or at least as dashing as he could muster. He could hear the faint sounds of gun shots and fighting of two animals in the back ground, but why did they sound so distance? The sounds, as he ran, seemed to get fainter and fainter. It seemed as if he was running at the speed twice his own. The wind picked up through his fur as well. It washed his stained blood away; leaving behind the old snow coat he owned. His pain slowly melted as snow would in heat; his breath, finally catching up to his bodies need for it. His limbs no longer felt heavy, on the contrary they where lighter than before. He felt empowered by this new feeling as it set in to his mind. Arsen's mind flooded with new feelings as though he had never felt this way before. He could not describe this feeling. What was it? He looked back down at the battle which had started what felt like hours ago. Anaw was dodging Red and all of his attacks. Anaw leapt from spot to spot in the ash; stirring only a slight amount of it as he landed. Red chased after him in a brainless way. He seemed fixated on murdering this tiny creature; though Arsen could not understand why until he had come to the fork in the road. The choice was life or death, slavery or freedom, light or darkness.

Anaw landed yet another perfect landing after the older man had shot his shotgun at the skilled fox. Red snarled as he charged to Anaw in a blind fury.

Mistake number 204…

Anaw leapt straight above Red as he drilled his muzzle and head into the disgraced tree behind Anaw. A small yelp came from the now blackened pouch. Anaw landed a few inches away from the older man and winked at him in order to scare him off. The man shot right at Anaw with an unsure look upon his face. In a flash, Anaw was missing from the huge could of smoke that now dissipated before the older man; yet no trace of the fox pup was to be found. The older man tipped his hat back as to get a better look, only to see a huge hole where the varmint had been. Disappointment filled the man's face as he yelled to Red.

"Track 'em boy!" He commanded, only to be answered with silence. He looked to Red, his faithful dog, as he tugged himself in futile effort to free himself from the dead tree. A faint barking sound came from the base of the tree. The older man looked to the younger boy with a serious face. "You get old Red out while I tag this arctic menace for good." The older man commented as the younger nodded in silent agreement. The younger boy tugged at the dog as the older man shot at the trees in which the fox pup was now swaying his tail back and forth, and leaping between branch and branch. He was taunting the hunter for sport. Anaw looked to Arsen and nodded as he glided through the air to yet another branch which had yet to be severed or blown to bits. The older man cursed the fox pup to various places, though Arsen could care less which he had chosen.

Red had finally broken his head out of the hole he had dug it into and franticly chased after Anaw. Barking like a mad dog, he snarled and sough after his now fleeing prey. They had seemed to have forgotten all about Arsen for that brief period in time. Anaw slowly began to lead them far away from Arsen and the path in which Arsen had taken. Where he was taking the foolish party, Arsen had not the slightest clue. He watched as the chase vanished from his sights all together. He paused and ran in the opposite direction Anaw was. Anaw had given Arsen a choice when they meet back at the tunnel. He had given Arsen the choice of life or death, light or darkness, slavery or…

Freedom… Arsen had made it to his destination at long last. A city filled with lights and sounds, cars honking, people yelling, sirens going off every couple of seconds. Yes it was the city; the place his instinct told him to travel; a filthy place, of rules, crime, and other terrible things. Anaw had given Arsen the choice, and Arsen chose freedom, and with that, there was nothing Arsen would give up for his freedom.

A piercing pain shot through Arsen's front leg as he turned to see an evil glinting hunter. He growled at the new comer with great pride and displeasure. He lunged to the yaper that had charged to protect the hunter from any real danger.

Nothing…


End file.
